Remotely releasable fuel filler door assemblies currently in use typically have a latch that is solenoid or pull wire actuated, and a leaf spring hooked between a hinge member on the filler door and the vehicle body. Consequently, when the operator releases the latch, the door pops open quickly and without any limitation, to a fully open positon where it extends out essentially perpendicular to the side of the vehicle. If the door is released while the vehicle is still moving, then the door is potentially subject to damage or being broken off. While such doors are very light and need not be strongly attached, so that their accidental breakage represents no injury potential, it would be desirable to prevent the possibility of damage to the door.